Rhythm Heaven: Silver Bullets
Rhythm Heaven: Silver Bullets is another arcade-exclusive remake of Rhythm Tengoku for the GameBoy Advance. Like the last one, it was developed by Nintendo, and published by SEGA. It was first released on the arcades in Japan (リズム天国銀の弾丸, Rhythm Tengoku: Gin no Dangan) on 5/24/2025, before releasing to the US, Europe (Rhythm Paradise: Silver Bullets), and Korea (리듬세계 아케이드, Rhythm World Arcade) on 6/10/2025. This marks the first arcade game from the Rhythm Heaven series to get an American release, as well as a Korean release. As a remake of Rhythm Tengoku, it has all of the original sets. Plus, two bonus sequel sets, as well as 5 Tempo Up sets. Not including the 15 remixes, this creates a total of 75 games. History According to an interview with Nintendo of America president Doug Bowser, SEGA president and CEO Haruki Satomi approached Nintendo executives, with an offer of another remake of the GBA game, but for a more worldwide audience, as it was popular with the people from the countries that Megamix had released in at the time, including Japan, US, and Korea. The company accepted this offer, and got to work on development. On 4/5/2020, a prototype of the game was released onto the internet. It was quickly pulled down, but it found its way onto torrent sites, and those who downloaded the prototype and played it recall it to be very basic, only including the first two sets of games, and the first two remixes. Differences *The Rhythm Test and Concert Hall are both absent from this version. The music unique to those modes can still be heard in the new features of this version, however. But, the Café, Rhythm Toys, Endless Games, Drumming Lessons, and Credits are present in this version, with some tweaks. **For the Café, you can speak to the Barista, and he will give you hints on how to play certain games. He will allow you to skip games if you have received the "Try Again" rank three times. However, he will not allow you to skip remixes. *Players start the game with two hearts. Each heart is lost when starting a game. Getting a Superb or Perfect gives you an extra heart. If the player runs out, they will need to put in more money to continue. *The player needs to clear all five games per stage with at least an OK in order to play the remix. *The games Spaceball, Bunny Hop, Samurai Slice, and Polyrhythm have tutorials unlike the original. However, Sick Beats and Night Walk do not have tutorials. *Ninja Bodyguard uses Left and Right on the D-pad, instead of D-pad and A. The arrows above the ninja are changed accordingly. *Perfects can happen in the middle of the game, but only occur if the player has played perfectly up to a certain point. *The game has a leader board feature, tallying up the score based on the players flow at the end of a stage. *It has a higher resolution than the GBA version, and the style is somewhat more cartoonish. The style even seems to be based on an earlier work, Rhythm Heaven Starshine. Rhythm Games The first 8 sets (9, if Set 1 Tempo Up! is included) are the same as the original Rhythm Tengoku, so they will not be noted here. Set 9 * Power Calligraphy 2 * Bunny Hop 2 * Tram & Pauline 2 * Wizard's Waltz 2 * Showtime 2 * Remix 9 Set 10 * Quiz Show 2 * Sick Beats 2 * Rat Race 2 * Fireworks 2 * Samurai Slice 2 * Remix 10 Trivia * Remix 9 uses a medley similar to Remix 7, except the songs used here are Honey Sweet Angel, WISH - Can't Wait For You, and the song from Remix 8. Descriptions + Epilogues Set 9 Power Calligraphy 2 * Description: "Calligraphy is all about the technique, and it's also about finding that proper symbol balance. Does this make sense? Just try it for yourself! (No practice.)" * Try Again: A man and a woman have paint all over them, most likely from the failed calligraphy attempts strewn about all over the floor. They're sighing sadly. "Maybe we should quit while we're ahead..." * OK: The man and woman are winking to the camera and smiling, raising paintbrushes into the air. "Who knew calligraphy took so much work?" * Superb: The man and woman have painted their white house, random Japanese characters can be seen painted all over the house now. "Maybe we got a bit carried away...?" Bunny Hop 2 * Description: "This rabbit now has an even bigger dream: to be the first bunny to land on Mars! Somehow, you're gonna make this happen, don't ask me how. (No practice.)" * Try Again: The rabbit is flailing his arms uselessly through space, trying to make his way to the red planet. "This isn't going to work, is it?" * OK: The rabbit has crashed into the planet. Aliens similar to the ones seen from First and Second Contact can be seen crowding around him. "Definitely need to get better with landing it." * Superb: The bunny is wearing a spacesuit and chatting with all of the other aliens, who seem to be pleased to have him on the planet. "So, what are your carrots like out here?" Tram & Pauline 2 * Description: "Tram & Pauline are back in action! Let’s watch their all-new show at the circus! (No practice.)" * Try Again: Tram & Pauline, in their human forms, are running away from an angry crowd. "Stop it! Our acting wasn’t that bad!" * OK: Tram & Pauline, part fox & part human, are hanging outside a circus tent. "Let’s stop halfway, OK?" * Superb: Tram & Pauline, in their fox forms, are in a spotlight. Roses fall upon them. "Pauline & Tram! Can we do it? Yes, we can!" Wizard's Waltz 2 * Description: "You've got a lot of flowers to poof up for one lady, do you think you can handle it? (No practice.)" * Try Again: The wizard is seen looking down at a flower that has wilted, while the lady looks on in disapproval or anger. "Um... is this not what you wanted?" * OK: The wizard is seen giving an unwilted flower to the lady, who looks pleased. "Here you go, I picked this one just for you!" * Superb: The wizard is seen giving a whole bouquet of flowers to the lady, who looks ecstatic! In the midst of the excitement, the wizard's wand can be seen falling from his pockets. "Their low prices were almost magical!" Showtime 2 * Description: "The Flightless Fancy are back to once again take center-stage! Let's all give a cheer for their return! (No practice.)" * Try Again: The monkey is seen running away from the Flightless Fancy, who look angry as they give chase after him. "Hey!! I was just trying to help!!" * OK: The monkey is seen huddling with the Flightless Fancy, as if they're having a meeting of some sort. "We've got to do better for next time..." * Superb: The monkey and the Flightless Fancy are seen crowdsurfing, the crowd pleased at their performance as they carry them. "Thank you, you're all wonderful!" Remix 9 * Description: "Don't be daunted! This special Remix should be pretty easy for you, as long as you remember the songs. (No practice.)" * Try Again: A robot is seen leaning up against a wall, struggling as if it's trying to steady itself. "The super robot... hit a wall trying to move." * OK: The robot is seen maneuvering around traffic cones, with a seemingly determined look on its face. "The super robot... needed some training." * Superb: The robot has apparently climbed all the way up a mountain, giving a thumbs up as it holds up a trophy of some sort. "The super robot... won the competition!" Set 10 Quiz Show 2 * Description: "A revamped version of the other game show that nobody asked for. Hey, we must be doing something right, right? (No practice.)" * Try Again: The contestant is being dragged out of the building by security, and is struggling and flailing his arms around while the host looks frightened. "Are... Are our questions really that hard?" * OK: The host gives the contestant what looks to be $5 (around ¥500 in Japan, ₩ 5,000 KRW in Korea), while the contestant looks grumpy. "Hey, $5 is good enough, right?" * Superb: The host is seen standing near the door of what appears to be a money vault, seeing as it's filled to the brim with dollar bills, while the contestant is seen swimming in the money. "Congratulations, you're a trillionaire!" Sick Beats 2 * Description: "Notice From Assistant: terrible! We've got another massive outbreak on our hands! Only you can help us, professor~! (No practice.)" * Try Again: The professor is seen in bed, wearing an ice pack on his head and a thermometer in his mouth, meanwhile the viruses can be seen flying around. "Ugh, I don't feel so well..." * OK: The professor is seen researching on his laptop. The thermometer and ice pack from the Try Again screen can e seen in a trash can near the desk. "The cure's got to be here somewhere..." * Superb: The professor can be seen holding up a flask as a crowd cheers. "Hooray, three cheers for science!" Category:Rhythm Heaven Entries Category:Games by 998TheNewOrchestra Category:Remakes